<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>败者为王 by yoruasobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663612">败者为王</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi'>yoruasobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*架空娱乐圈AU，当红新人盾×影帝前辈冬<br/>*抱胁梗，对就是那个漫画（……（</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>“你看完剧本了吗？”Rumlow急匆匆地推开门，第一句话便是这句。Bucky晃了晃手上的本子向他示意：“快了。”“你得抓紧时间了。”Rumlow一边看着手机一边对他这么说道，又朝他扔去一本文件，“合同在这里，先把这个签了，不然要来不及了，阿斯加德那边的人随时准备钻空子。”</p><p>这是当然的了，由金牌编剧改编自大热小说的剧本、担任总导演的资深名导、可观的预算和制作，这样一块肥肉在好莱坞这种地方自然是被众人虎视眈眈的不二对象。选角过程非常激烈，最终结果的落定自然少不了海德拉公司雷厉风行的手段，当然，更多的原因还是来自于他们的王牌演员James·Buchanan·Barnes——出道作就夺得全美票房冠军、仅用两年便斩获最佳男主、年近三十却有数项大奖加身，说他是好莱坞近年来风头最劲的男演员一点都不为过。</p><p>在公司的人为争夺角色焦头烂额的时候，Bucky选择先开始看剧本。这是一个关于两个年轻演员的故事，讲述了他们曲折的爱情历程。看上去挺普通，只除了一点：这是一对同性恋人。有了这一点，故事中所有的外界压力都成倍数增加，主人公的爱情故事也就显得愈发凄美。这种设定加上这种班底，摆明了就是冲着扫荡颁奖季去的。</p><p>Bucky还没有看到结局，但已经爱上了这个故事，如果能拿下这个角色自然是再好不过——当然，就算他不喜欢，公司还是会让他去演的，毕竟海德拉公司的宗旨向来是利益凌驾于一切，在他刚刚加入的时候便对这一条规矩熟稔于心了。</p><p>他拿起桌上的合同，飞快的签好了自己的名字，又递回给Rumlow——他的经纪人。Rumlow确认了一遍，终于勾起唇角笑了起来：“行了，这一回是我们赢了。”他小心地收起合同，又看向还在读剧本的Bucky，状似不经意地提了一句：“顺便一说，如果不出意外的话，这次和你搭档的应该是Steve·Rogers，神盾的那个。”</p><p>Bucky闻声抬头，对Rumlow蹙起了眉。Rumlow耸耸肩：“你不愿意也没办法，我们也管不了这个，只能说冤家路窄……”“我为什么会不愿意？我又不认识他。”Bucky的眉头蹙得更紧了，这回换成Rumlow瞠目结舌：“你——操，我之前明明和你说过他的，这也能忘？就是那个抢了你‘最想和他做的男演员’榜单第一名头衔的家伙啊！”</p><p>听到这儿Bucky翻了一个巨大的白眼，这才想起Rumlow口中说的Steve·Rogers究竟是谁。由几家龙头娱乐杂志公司牵头的“最想和他做的男演员”排行榜向全美接受投票，每年年底会公布一次排名。这个排行榜经常被大众津津乐道，从某个方面来是反映演员人气的重要渠道之一。自从Bucky出道之后已经连续五年位居这个榜单的榜首——直到去年，第一名的宝座被移交给了Steve·Rogers。</p><p>Steve·Rogers是这两年刚出道的新人演员，凭着几部商业大片迅速走红。说实在的，Bucky并不在意这种排行榜，在他眼里这种“第一名”无论拿几个都毫无意义。但很明显，他的上司和老板都不这么想。于是当去年的榜单一公布之后，Rumlow已经反复好几次在他耳边念叨过这个Steve·Rogers了。</p><p>“哦，是他啊。”Bucky兴趣缺缺地说着，继续翻手中的剧本。Rumlow沉下了脸，不自觉地提高嗓音：“James，我跟你说过，时代变了，现在的演员想要在好莱坞存活光靠演技和奖项是不够的，人气和商业价值远比——”“我知道。”</p><p>Bucky不冷不热地用这几个字打断了Rumlow，一下子让对方没了脾气。Rumlow无奈地一扶脑袋：“你既然不记得他，那刚才干嘛还那副表情……”“我是在奇怪神盾居然会答应这次合作，”Bucky解释道，“他们的老大和Pierce谈过了？”</p><p>听到这儿Rumlow一挑眉，含糊道：“这就不是你需要了解的部分了。”说罢推开房门，在离开之前最后丢下一句话：“赶紧看剧本吧，后天就要开始拍摄了。”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky是在开拍当日的上午八点到达的拍摄现场。他先和导演见了个面，那算是他的伯乐之一，在他刚出道的时候曾经在这个导演的另一部电影里演过一个小角色。他们还没寒暄几句，另一个声音便突兀地插了进来：“Bucky！”</p><p>Bucky抬头，朝发出声音的方向看去——那是一个男人，金发蓝眼，皮肤白皙，大概比他还要高上一点儿；四肢修长，身材健壮，身上穿的那件T恤硬是被他穿出了紧身衣的效果，被他结实的胸肌勒出了一条沟。男人瞪大了双眼看着他，似乎是过了好半晌才反应过来Bucky也在盯着他看，一下子红了脸：“哦——呃，抱歉，我……我是Steve·Rogers。”</p><p>其实不用他说Bucky也知道了，他之前已经看过了Steve的照片。只不过他看的是剧照，照片里Steve似乎在演一个军官，表情威严肃穆得很，和现在这幅冒失又有些害羞的模样简直是天差地别。「怎么和大学生似的。」想到这儿Bucky不免觉得有些好笑，如果这只是个普通人的话Bucky或许会不吝啬用“可爱”来形容他一下，但在好莱坞，天真烂漫绝不是什么值得夸耀的品质。</p><p>话虽如此，但他还是摆出了职业性的微笑，对Steve伸出了手：“James·Barnes，很高兴和你合作。”Steve与他握手时眼睛却还是直直地盯着他的脸看：“我也是，Mr.Barnes.”顿了一下，又迫不及待地开口：“——我可以叫你Bucky吗？呃，你也可以喊我Steve，就是，因为我也是你的粉丝，所以……”</p><p>Bucky愣了一下，其实“Bucky”这个昵称是他小时候家里人喊的，长大之后也只有亲密的人才会这么喊他。有一次他在采访时说了这件事，那之后“Bucky”便成了粉丝们对他的爱称。换做别人，在初次见面时就对他提出这种近似于套近乎的要求，Bucky或多或少都会怀疑一下对方的目的。但是Steve——一看到他那双毫无阴霾的湛蓝眸子，Bucky便没法多做猜忌。「说到底还是小孩子吧。」他这么想着，继续保持着微笑：“谢谢，你当然可以。”</p><p>听到这话Steve整个人都亮了起来——Bucky没有夸张，他只能用这种方式来形容此时的Steve，如果这家伙头顶长了个天使那样的电灯管的话现在一定在以最大功率发光发热。他没有松开和Bucky相握的手，反而把另一只手也覆了上去。这让Bucky本能地有些紧张，可Steve的力气还挺大，他没法不做声色地把手抽出去，只能继续保持微笑地看着Steve：“谢谢，谢谢你Bucky！天啊，对不起可我太激动了，我之前在——哦，呃，早上好Mr.Erskine.”</p><p>Erskine，他们的导演，温和地对Steve笑了一下。Steve咳了一声，颇有些愧疚地说道：“抱歉，我不是故意无视——”“没关系，不如说看到我的两位男主角这般亲密我还开心得很，这部电影一定会大获成功的！”年长的导演笑呵呵地说道，同时拍拍他们两个人的肩，“时候不早了，你们先去准备一下，再过半小时我们就开始拍摄。”</p><p> </p><p>趁化妆师在给他做最后的造型定型的时候，Bucky又看了一遍这一幕的剧本。整部剧本的风格都偏细腻，因为主角们的设定也是演员，所以甚至还有戏中戏的部分，总之，对演技的要求很高。Bucky倒不是对自己的能力抱有怀疑，但他确实是在担心Steve。</p><p>他没有看过Steve演的戏，不知道他的水平究竟如何，而这种感情戏如果没有一个好的搭档的话是很难演出惊艳的效果的。更何况导演选了一幕亲热的吻戏作为开拍的第一镜，这也正常，经常有导演会选择用亲热戏码作为第一幕，来打破演员之间不熟悉所带来的尴尬，但同时也增加了演戏的难度——尤其是对Steve这种年轻演员来说，Bucky用余光看了一眼Steve，毫不意外地发现对方的脸已经憋得通红了。</p><p>就在他思索着是否要和Steve讨论一下的时候，对方却先一步开了口：“Bucky，你知道那个排行榜吗？”</p><p>他愣了一下，几乎是下意识地反问：“什么？”Steve抬头，他们现在正身处于剧组灯光外的休息区，即便是在昏暗的光线里，那人的眼睛也如同蓝色玛瑙一般灼灼：“就是那个，‘最想和他做的男演员’排行榜，你蝉联了好几年冠军的那个。”</p><p> Bucky心里愈发疑惑，他不明白Steve故意提起这个是要做什么，表面上却还是不动声色地随意接话：“有所耳闻。”Steve蓝盈盈的眼底里笑意愈浓，继而开口道：“——去年是我第一了。”</p><p>首先是怔神，尔后愤怒不由分说地席卷了他的神经。这人到底是怎么回事？Bucky不可避免地这么想着，完美的营业表情都出现了一丝裂痕。虽然通过刚才的交谈他确实是看出Steve是那种心直口快的人了，但他没想到他会“心直口快”到如此地步——他是在炫耀吗？还是在挑衅？他是以为我James·Barnes真是什么没脾气的孬种，还是在向我就此宣战？</p><p>Steve却好像是丝毫没发现Bucky的恼怒，继续开口道：“你真的很厉害Bucky，想要超过你非常不容易……无论是在哪方面。我下了很大的功夫，就是希望你能看到这个结果，那么——”他喋喋不休的说着，而此时寒气在Bucky绿色的眼眸之间飘散开，像是要把他的目光所及之处都冻结。就在他决定要开口之时，导演的声音从话筒里传来：“——演员快来就位！”</p><p>Bucky猛地阖上眼帘，阻隔了眼中的寒意。他深吸一口气，放下剧本和Steve一起走到了镜头前。虽然他确实还需要和Steve好好谈一下，但不是现在。“你们都看过剧本了，”导演一边说戏，一边用手指了指布景里的几个位置，“James你站在那里，Steve从这边走进来，从背后抱他，随便说几句话，然后你回头和他接吻。我们只拍远景，不需要开收音麦克，只需要你们的动作就行。很简单，对吗？”</p><p>Bucky颔首之后便去就位了，他站在布景搭出来的窗户边，深吸一口气，把和角色之外的杂念都赶出脑海——他相信一个专业的演员不能被自己的感情影响表演，这是他的信念感。深呼吸后，方才的愠怒被一扫而空，现在站在这里的不是影帝James·Barnes，而只是一个名叫“Sebastian”的、怀着一腔热情刚刚踏入好莱坞的异国小演员罢了。</p><p>他听到导演的倒数声在背后响起，尔后是打板的声音。他睁开眼，目光随意地落在窗外，尽管那里实际上只有剧组拉的绿幕，但他眼里看到的是花团锦簇的庭院，那是他和他的恋人一起打理出来的。他听出了来人的脚步声，没有回头，只是不自禁地笑了起来。几秒后，健壮的臂弯将他揽进一个温暖的怀抱，他轻哼一声，惬意地向后倒去，靠在恋人的胸膛上。</p><p>然后他就听到自己的“恋人”贴着他的耳朵说道：“——那么，你也会想要和我做吗？”</p><p>他猛地回头，而Steve在他错愕的表情中，自然而然地吻了上来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02</p><p>“你看到Twitter了吗？”</p><p>Rumlow在电话里对Bucky说道。“你知道我不爱看Twitter。”Bucky用一如既往的淡漠语气回答他，他能想象得到自己的经纪人此刻一定在电话的那头翻白眼：“官博已经开通了，宣布了开机以及官宣了你的角色，当然还有Rogers的，现在已经上趋势第一了。”</p><p>Bucky用鼻子哼哼了两声当做回答，他并不关心这些外界的舆论氛围，但他的公司对这块还是很重视的。“观众的期待值很高，是好事也是压力。”Rumlow又在那儿老生常谈，Bucky看着手里的明天要演的剧本，没搭理他，Rumlow在电话里又开口道，“话说你和Rogers怎么样？处得还行吗？”</p><p>电话里Bucky的声音停顿了一秒，尔后传来他依然平静的声音：“挺好的，没问题。”Rumlow注意到了他的迟疑，疑惑地追问了一句：“真的？”“真的。”电话里Bucky的声音显得有些低沉，还有一点的闷，“没什么重要的事我就挂了。”说罢便掐断了通话，Rumlow啧了一声，放下手机接着去做他的工作了。</p><p>而Bucky放下手机后坐在床上，用手捂住脸，半晌，长长地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“Cut!”</p><p>在导演喊出这一声之后，Bucky立刻从Steve的怀中挣脱了出来。Steve也没有故意为难他，十分配合地与他保持了一点距离，脸上带着真诚阳光的笑容，就好像刚才他并没有做出或者说出什么出格的话一般。</p><p>这一镜本就不长，那个吻自然也没持续几秒。但就在那短短的几秒之内Bucky感到了前所未有的心烦意乱，他的情绪完全被Steve的那句话搅乱了。Steve把他从名为“Sebastian”的角色灵魂里拉出来，又把属于“Bucky”的灵魂生生按回去，以至于他有一瞬间都不知道到底是“Sebastian”在和“Chris”接吻，还是Bucky在和Steve接吻。</p><p>一刹那间，惊讶、羞怯、困惑、恼怒，种种复杂的情绪挤满了他的脑子，好在在那之前他还有身为演员的专业性，无论如何“表演”都是他的最优先任务，于是他选择闭上了眼睛，这样就可以把那些多余的情绪摒弃掉，不会让人察觉。</p><p>但在导演喊完“Cut”之后他便立刻狠狠剜了Steve一眼，换来的只有对方一个如太阳般的笑脸。“非常好！”导演用喇叭说道，语气很是满意，“这条过了！James的节奏抓得很准确，Steve你也很棒！”Steve这时才脸红起来，谦虚道：“是Bucky带动了我，他真的很厉害。”“嗯哼，这几个月你在他身上学到的东西肯定远远不止这点。”</p><p>导演笑着和他打趣，剧组的人也都其乐融融地笑了起来。Bucky在这片融洽的气氛之中看向Steve，挤出一个轻笑：“你也很优秀。”导演的声音再度响起：“第一镜就一条过，真是个完美的开头！趁着这个势头，我们赶紧拍下一镜！”</p><p>一离开布景Bucky的笑容就挂不住了。他在休息区看剧本，但无论他怎么看，脑子里却仍回荡着Steve的那句话。他到底是什么意思？所以那些话不是挑衅，是他在和自己调情吗？这他妈的——这他妈的怎么可能？？如果他真的对自己另有企图，怎么在那之后又摆出那种没事人的表情，好像他没讲那句话似的？</p><p>想到这儿Bucky几乎是坐立难安，他忍不住抬头看了一眼，Steve坐在他的右前方，正面色如常地看着手里的剧本。而他几乎是立刻就注意到了Bucky的目光，抬起脸给他了一个标志的微笑。这坦荡荡的做派反倒使Bucky不好发作了，满腔的怒火一下子就被对方打回了肚子里。算了，反正拍出来的效果很好，这说明Steve和自己的目标至少是一致的，说不定他是为了拍摄效果才故意说出那种话呢？想到这儿Bucky把自己的情绪收了收，调整了一下心态，接着看剧本去了。</p><p>第一天的拍摄非常顺利，他们在这个布景里拍了几组镜头，分别发生在故事的初期和中期，都是在情绪上相对轻松的部分。接近入夜的时候导演宣布了收工，继而提议道：“一起去吃晚饭吧，顺便喝点酒！”</p><p>他们在附近一家欧洲风格的餐厅里聚会，也算是一个非正式的破冰宴。有几个年轻的小演员鼓起勇气一起来向Bucky请教演技上的问题，他和他们聊了一会儿，听到耳边传来导演的声音：“James！”</p><p>他回头，看到导演在不远处冲他招手，身边还站着Steve。Bucky不着痕迹地撇了撇嘴，和那几个年轻演员道了别，就朝着那两个人的方向走去了。导演非常热情地拍拍他的肩膀，喜笑颜开地看着他的眼睛说：“在拍《阿扎诺梅拉》的时候我就知道你小子总有一天会大放异彩！”</p><p>《阿扎诺梅拉》就是那部Bucky在刚出道时参演的Erskine导演的电影，他在里面饰演一个被俘虏的士兵，戏份不多，但Erskine对他的印象很深刻。这次Bucky能拿到这个角色，也多亏了这一段渊源。“你今天表现的很好，”导演接着说道，继而看向了Steve，“你也很不错，说真的，你们两个的配合简直是天衣无缝，我都怀疑你们真的是第一次见面吗？”“是的。”“不是。”</p><p>两个截然相反的答案在同一时间响起，前者是Bucky说的，后者则是Steve。话音落下后Bucky压下眉头看向Steve，却迎上一种出乎他意料的复杂眼神。然而那双湛蓝的眸子里如麻线一般纠缠不清的杂乱情愫只一闪而过，下一刻便不复存在了，眸子的主人又换上了那副熟悉的微笑表情：“很久之前我在一个颁奖晚宴上见过一面Bucky，那时候我还没出道，Bucky你一定不记得了。”</p><p>说完他报了一个晚宴的名字，Bucky回忆了一下，确有其事，但他在今天之前对Steve全无印象也是事实，原因大概正如对方所说那般吧。于是他用礼貌但有些疏远的职业语气说道：“抱歉，但今天过后我肯定不会再忘记你了。”说着自己先轻笑起来，一旁的导演也配合地发出笑声。Steve看着他的眼睛，Bucky在一瞬间竟有一种被震慑到的感觉，就好像Steve是一头正在死死盯着红鹿、随时准备向猎物发起进攻的雄狮：“……当然，你不会忘记我的。”</p><p>不知怎的，Bucky只觉得Steve并不是在说笑。</p><p>“好吧，你们还有很多时间能互相了解，我们的拍摄周期可不短呢！”导演喝着手里的啤酒，乐呵呵地说道，“后面的很多戏还需要你们更加深入地了解对方之后，才能拍得好看。”这话中的别意显而易见，Steve一下子红了脸，方才那种压迫感荡然无存，又变回了那个学生一般的大男孩儿：“我——我还需要向Bucky多多学习……”“别这么紧张，你今天表现得不是很好嘛！”导演安抚道，“况且，James你也没拍过多少这种题材的片子吧？”</p><p>Bucky闻言颔首——说真的，不是“拍得不多”，是根本没拍过。“我们一起进步。”他圆滑地说着，犹豫了一下，还是拍了拍Steve的手臂。在Steve又一次投来那灼热的目光之前他先一步别过脸，继续和导演聊天去了。</p><p>酒会过半的时候Bucky就先行告退了，他一向不太喜欢这种人员太过繁杂的场合。这里离剧组租用的酒店并不远，他本打算一个人慢慢走回去，却有人坏了他的打算：“Bucky！”他回头，看到Steve从后面追了上来：“一起回去吧。”</p><p>Bucky愣了一下，用转身表达了默许。</p><p>他们选了一条小路回去，除了街上白炽灯的灯影以外再也没有别人与他们作伴。Steve正滔滔不绝地讲着他看过的Bucky主演的那些电影和电视剧，而Bucky只能偶尔附和他几句——他的心思完全不在这儿，仍是停留在白天的那几句对话上。</p><p>白天，他还可以用劳烦的工作逼迫自己，不要去想那些莫名其妙的事情。可现在一闲下来，他的思绪就不可抑制地再一次飘向了那一刻，更何况这整件事的罪魁祸首Steve还就在他的身边。他该开口去提这件事吗？可Steve那之后也没再提过，或许那真的就只是句玩笑话，他要是现在再提起是否会显得过于愚蠢？但如果不是又该怎么办？</p><p>他的所有感官都逐渐被那一刻所发生的的事情占据：他的背脊发热，就好像是被身后人温暖的胸膛焐热；腰际和衬衣摩擦时传出一阵痒意，就好像是还留着被那人用有力的双臂圈紧时的身体记忆；后颈的皮肤也有被灼热气流刺痛的感觉，而他的耳边仍然清晰地回荡着那句——“Bucky，你想好答案了吗？”</p><p>他猛地回神，看到Steve正盯着自己看。两人之间的距离有些过近了，Bucky都不知道是什么时候变成这样的，以至于他下意识地后退了一步，可Steve却跟着向前一步，再一次把他们之间的距离缩到一个有些危险的地步。这样的举动令Bucky恼羞成怒，忍不住低声呵道：“你到底什么意思？”</p><p>只要Bucky一压下那双小鹿一般的圆眼，很容易就会让人联想到他在成名作中饰演的“冬兵”这个角色。那是个冷酷无情的洗脑杀手，很多人之后还会拿着个当做梗和他开玩笑，说他看起来太凶了，说不定其实就是冬兵本人。有很多人不愿意和他打交道，就是被这一点吓的。然而Steve在他面前，却全无畏惧之意，反而愈逼愈紧：“Bucky，我想了很久该怎么引起你的注意，可是你离我太远了……你明白吗？你身边有那么多优秀的人，想要让你看到我就已经像是水中捞月——可我想要的远不止如此，我还想让你永远看着我，只看得到我一个人。”</p><p>他一边说着，一边继续向Bucky靠近，Bucky被他的动作逼得不断后退：“你在说什——”“我想了很多办法，可有些不是太难做到，就是要花费太多时间……可我没那个耐心了。”Steve终于把他逼到了街角，用身体将他困在石墙上，“所以我就想到了这个办法——虽然很不容易，但我还是设法做到了。”</p><p>Bucky只觉得脑子里乱哄哄的吵成一片，好半晌，他才勉强挤出一句话：“你的意思是，你拿下那个榜单的第一，就是为了引起我的注意？”“没错！”Steve爽利地承认，Bucky却被他弄得感到愈发头疼：这人到底是怎么回事，思考方式也太奇怪了吧？说到底，为什么他会觉得用这种方法就能引起他的——“所以Bucky，你难道没想过和我做吗？和我这个‘全美国人最想睡的男人’？”</p><p>一句“没有”已经冲到Bucky的喉头了，但就在它要滑出舌尖之前，一些不合时宜的画面涌进了他的脑子里：灼热的呼吸、青筋扎起的臂膀、柔软结实的胸肌，还有他本该忽略却没法忽略的那一大包存在感过强的东西——</p><p>Bucky猛地咳嗽一声，差点被自己的口水呛死。</p><p>说实在的，今天之前他完全没有想过这个问题，但现在，他好像有点明白，面前的这个家伙是怎么抢了自己第一名的头衔的了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03</p><p>还没等Bucky做出回答，Steve倒是先开了口：“抱歉，现在就让你回答我是不是有点太着急了？”</p><p>Bucky一时语塞，都不知道该和这家伙从哪里说起了，好半晌只能颔首说出一个字：“……嗯。”“抱歉，我不该逼你。”Steve退开一步，又露出那种腼腆羞涩的笑容来，“你慢慢想就好，我可以等——反正我已经等了很久了，我不在意再多等一会儿。”</p><p>Bucky在他退开的时候便抽身继续往回走了，Steve说的那些话他听到了，却不愿意去想那究竟意味着些什么，他现在的脑子已经够乱了。一切发生得都太突如其来，他在这个圈子里待了这么多年，却从没见过这种路数的——他的意思是，他不是没遇到过那些对他示好的人，异性的、同性的，目的纯粹的、不纯粹的，直白的、拐弯抹角的，各式各样的他都见过。他本以为自己已经对这种场面波澜不惊了才对，然而当Steve对他说出那些话时，他却立马乱了阵脚，就好像他才是那个刚刚入行不久的毛头小子一样。</p><p>他需要时间，和精力，来好好思考一下这到底是怎么回事，还有今后该怎么办——总之，现在继续和Steve待在一块儿，绝对不是什么明智的选择。</p><p>于是Bucky飞快地回到了酒店，一路低头思索着进了电梯，刚想摁下关门键电梯门却被人隔开了——是Steve。当然是他，Bucky内心无语了一下，剧组给两个男主角安排的房间可是在对门呢。</p><p>Steve在那之后倒确实挺安静的，大有一副言出必行的姿态，但Bucky现在可没这个心思再和他周旋，特别是共处在这么一个窄小的空间里更是令他如坐针毡。电梯门一开他就飞快地冲了出去，回到了自己的房间。</p><p>关上门还没多久，门铃就响了起来。Bucky犹豫了一下，还是打开门，不出意料的，Steve站在他的门外：“我忘了说，Mr.Erskine想让我告诉你，明天八点开始拍摄，你今天早点休息。”Bucky点点头表示他明白了，就关上了房门。</p><p>两分钟之后，门铃再一次响起。Bucky蹙起眉，还是打开门，这一次站在门外的仍是Steve。金发的男人站在门口，一看到Bucky打开了一条门缝便迫不及待地用手臂撑开门，然后凑了上去——Bucky刚才就想说了，这个人真的是对距离感没有一点儿概念，不过他一直被别的事情烦扰着也没那个机会去讲这句话——：“我忘了重要的事情！”</p><p>Bucky的眉头蹙得更紧了：“什么？”男人张了张嘴，用十分严肃的表情掷地有声道：“我忘了跟你说晚安！”</p><p>那种无语凝噎的感觉又开始涌上Bucky的喉头，换做平日Bucky这时肯定要说点儿什么冷嘲热讽的话，但面前的Steve看上去实在是太认真了，以至于他都不好意思开口嘲讽人家，好半晌只能扯了扯嘴角：“……晚安。”“晚安Bucky，希望你今晚好梦！”</p><p>说完这句Steve便转身走了，Bucky关上房门，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。然而还没过两分钟，门铃再一次响了起来。Bucky从床上一跃而起，黑着一张脸打开了门：“又怎么了！”</p><p>Steve站在门口，表情肃穆。Bucky本想说如果他再讲那些无聊的废话就把门甩到他的脸上去，可Steve这家伙天生长了一张正义凛然的脸，虽然他已经有前车之鉴了，但一看到对方摆出这幅看上去就好像马上要赶去拯救地球的表情，就什么话都讲不出来了。他们就这么静静地对视了片刻，最终是Steve打破了这片寂静：“好了——我就是想再看看你，再一次地，晚安Bucky！”</p><p>在Bucky能反应过来并冲他大发雷霆之前，Steve已经一溜烟地回到了他自己的房间里。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky放下电话，长叹了一口气。他没有把这件事告诉Rumlow，因为他知道就算告诉了他也不会有什么好处，说不定反倒还会给他添麻烦。他们公司是不可能因为这种事情就让他退出之类的——他之前说过，在海德拉里利益凌驾于一切——而且很有可能还会把这件事添油加醋地卖给媒体，炒热度和赚钱一举两得。况且他本人也并不想为了这种理由放弃这个来之不易的机会。至于Rumlow本人，他要是知道了这种事，指不定要拿它取笑Bucky到猴年马月呢。</p><p>他在床上躺了一会儿，最后又拿起手机。他先是翻了翻通讯录，却不知道该和谁谈谈：进了圈子之后他就尽量不和家人提起圈内的这些事情，这对他们也是一种保护；至于朋友，能让他信得过的朋友本就不多。看了一会儿之后他退了出来，打开浏览器，顿了一下，还是往搜索栏里输入了“Steve·Rogers”这个名字。</p><p>引擎立刻给出了上千万条搜索结果，wiki，twitter，《Us Weekly》news。Bucky随意翻了几下，在某个条目上停了一下，还是点了进去。</p><p>出道以来，他第一次点进这个“最想和他做的男演员”排行榜——他自己都觉得好笑，当第一的时候一次都没看过，现在掉到第二了反而开始看了。那是一个新闻页，给前十名的每个人都配了图，Bucky往下一滑，便看到了熟悉的那张脸。</p><p>照片里的Steve穿着被水打湿的白色衬衣，潮湿的布料紧紧贴在他的身上，把他上半身饱满的肌肉勾勒得若隐若现。看上去像是他为某个运动杂志拍的照片，也难怪编辑会选这张图做为配图。这张照片把他拍得好似一尊古希腊精美而富有神性的雕塑，每一寸肌肉都鼓涨着，彰显着它们所蕴含的力量，看上去就让人垂涎欲滴。</p><p>他不知道那些人在把票投给Steve的时候都是如何想象的，但他与他们最大的一点区别就是，他真正感受过这一切——那些隆起的肌肉、温热的躯体，当他的手触碰自己的腰际时皮肤摩擦的感觉，贴近时彼此的呼吸交织时的热感，还有那饱满而柔软的唇瓣——</p><p>Bucky猛地摁下手机的开机键，在黑色的屏幕中看到了自己的脸。他有些懊恼地闭上眼睛，把手机往旁边一扔，背过去用手臂捂住了眼睛——他已经忘记自己刚才是怎么一时冲动就搜了Steve的名字，他现在只知道老话果然不会出错，冲动就是魔鬼。这一番冲动唯一给他带来的结果就是：他发现自己越来越难以拒绝Steve了。</p><p>Bucky不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但入行多年以来他早就练成了睡十分钟也能当睡十小时用的技能，第二天照样跟个没事人一样拍戏去了。等他化好妆发出来剧组已经早早地搭好了场景，导演也坐在那儿等着他了——当然，还有Steve。</p><p>男人今天穿了一件深蓝色的卫衣和浅色的牛仔裤，看上去更像是大学生了。隔着大老远一见到Bucky，Steve便开始朝他的方向挥手：“早上好Bucky！”Bucky咳了一声，他总是对Steve这种坦荡得好像什么都没发生过的模样感到五体投地，从这方面来说Steve确实是“影帝”的有力竞争者。“我来迟了吗？”他躲开Steve的目光，转而问导演，导演看看手表，笑道：“我想并没有。”</p><p>趁灯光和摄影还在调试的时候导演给他们讲了讲戏，今天第一镜拍的是两个主角初遇的一幕。剧本里的设定是一见钟情，但依照导演的意思，他“不想把这一幕拍得过于浪漫，那样用力过猛会显得太不切实际，但也不能少了戏剧性的情感张力”。“你们有交流过想法吗？”导演末了忽然问道，Bucky一愣，但还是如实摇了摇头，“这样，我还以为昨天你们一起回去的时候已经谈过了？那你们都聊了些什么？”</p><p>Bucky随意地一耸肩：“随便聊了聊。”“好吧。”当他听到导演这么说时不觉松了口气，他还真没想好如果Ersinkne刨根问底起来他该怎么回答，而他甚至没和Steve对过口供——想到这儿Bucky猛地抬头，对上Steve的眼睛，却发现那人颇为认真地对他竖起一根手指，用口型说道：“我会保密的！”</p><p>……事到如今，他也不知道Steve这家伙究竟是不是真的天真烂漫了。</p><p>这一镜发生在一间小小的试镜室里，好莱坞有成千上万这样的试镜室，也有成倍的来试镜的演员，但角色的数量却远远少于这些。剧里的角色“Sebastian”是个从异国来的小演员，对好莱坞的热血里带着点盲目，有点儿像当初的他，却也不完全像。并且他比Steve大了两岁——昨天他看到Steve的wiki了，别问他是怎么记下来的——而戏里的角色却是小对方两岁。这种微妙不同的年龄差对于别人来说或许挺难把握，但对于Bucky来说并不是什么难题。</p><p>他先是演了一段“试镜”的戏份，剧里的Sebastian本身性格就比较内敛，加上阅历不足，表演起来难免有些畏手畏脚。而Bucky也就是这么演的——用拘谨的眼神和肢体动作来表现，看上去就好像他真的是一个年轻的、刚从异国来到好莱坞的小演员，而不是那个早就影帝加身的一流演员。</p><p>导演对这一段很是满意，拍一条保一条之后便快速过了：“第四镜准备，‘Chris’可以上场了！”</p><p>Bucky在一旁稍作休憩，听到这一声的时候还是忍不住心里一颤。他还有点儿没想好该怎么面对Steve，但现在不是犹豫的时候——就像导演说的，他现在是“Chris”，只能先用这个方法麻痹自己了。</p><p>“演员就位，3、2、1——开始。”</p><p>「Sebastian沮丧地从试镜室里走出来，街上的阳光很明媚，但并不能给他带来什么好心情。刚才那些选角导演在他表演的时候甚至没抬头看他一眼，他知道自己这次肯定又选不上了，虽然他真的很想要这个角色，为此也准备了很长一段时间——“你演得很好。”</p><p>他抬头左右张望了几下，才看到是谁在和自己说话，下意识地回答：“谢谢……等等，你怎么知道，呃，我是说见过我演戏？”</p><p>金发的男人笑而不语，用握着咖啡的手指了指，Sebastian回头，看到了那间试镜室的窗户，从这个角度看去里面的情况一览无余。他先是一怔，继而变得满面通红：这意味着自己刚才的表演都被这个男人看到了。</p><p>“你在害羞吗？”男人又开口，声音里有藏不住的笑意。Sebastian不知该怎么回答，只能胡乱地点头又摇头，最后才想起加一句：“……谢谢。”他现在只想快点离开，却在擦过男人肩膀时被对方抓住了手腕：“我叫Chris，Chris·Evans，你呢？”</p><p>Sebastian讶然，用那双浅绿的圆眼询问对方为什么要这么做。Chris眯起眼睛，用半真半假的语气说道：“——不是每个人都能遇见自己的缪斯的，我可不想就此错过。”」</p><p>“Cut！”</p><p>导演的声音恰如其分地响起，Bucky再一次触电般地挣开Steve的手。“很不错，”导演用扩音器说着，语调里溢满喜悦，“特别是Steve，你比我想象的要好多了！这一幕很容易演过头，你做得很对！”</p><p>Steve听到这儿笑了一下，大咧咧地说道：“谢谢，不过我只是真情流露罢了。”</p><p>现场的工作人员听到后笑作一团，在导演说了“我们再保一条”只有再一次忙碌起来，把这句小小的玩笑话抛到脑后。</p><p>而只有Bucky知道，Steve那绝不是什么“玩笑话”。即便Steve昨天没有对他说那些话，他也同样能从方才Steve的眼神中读出相同的意思，那样炽热的、决绝的、毫无畏惧的——只能是属于“恋慕”的眼神。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>